twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Manolo
Manolo is a nomadic vampire and the mate of Candice and has the ability of Emotional Deprivation. He is also the leader of his coven. In his human life, Manolo was the only son of an army officer in Spain, he was born in the 1919 and was changed during a civil war in 1939 by an unknown vampire. History Early life Manolo was born on September 1919, in Spain and as was the only child of an army officer, his father worked for the army, while his mother was a housewife and took care of the household. During his early years, he was taught how to fight by his father and learned also how to intimidate his enemies and stay ahead of them in a fight. At the age of 8 years his father placed Manolo on a military school, where he stayed until he was 17 years old. By then, he became discipline person. After he passed the military school, Manolo was sick of being an puppet. After one year of travailling through the land, he decided to join the spanish army and participate in a civle war in spain. As he was patrolling through a forest, Manolo came across a vampire, who had become instantly intereted on him. The vampire took him deeper through the woods, and has changed him. After his change Manolo became extremly free spirit and started to travelle around the world, by himself. Around 2000, Manolo was visiting Brazil, while hunting Manolo met Candice, a vampire from Cost Rica and he attempted to make a conversation with her. Manolo was happy being around Candice, and their bond became even more stronger and they finally became mates. Personality Manolo is a curious individual he appears very cheerful, enthusiastic, and caring demeanor whether it be towards humans or vampires, while capable of being deadly and determined when the situation requires. His constant smile and upbeat attitude, even in dark or painful situations sometimes make it difficult to tell what he’s really thinking or feeling. Manolo took his mate, Candice, under his wing and looked after her, becoming quite close to Candice as a result. He is very loyal to his friends and will protect and stand up for them no matter what. Although Manolo usually possesses a carefree attitude, it can be shown that he understands complicated scenarios with an air of maturity, though occasionally showing an immature side. Physical appearance Manolo is described as a tall man around 6'2" with deep, Brown hair, broad-shouldered and a little muscular. His eye colour changed from brown to red, while he's feed on human blood. Powers and abilities Emotion Deprivation : Main Article: Emotion Deprivation : "I could take away your fear, your anger, your envy or jealousy for good. You need only the request and I can take it away" :: -Manolo to Candice Manolo's special ability is being able to remove any emotion from those around him. Manolo calls the procedure an enticing experience. To him, it feels like his mind is a hook ripping the emotions out of someones head. He has been known to remove such emotions such as anger, sadness, depression and jealousy. His victims don't experience a permenant loss of that emotion, but it takes time for the emotion to reappear, varying from months to years. Relationships Main Articel: Relationships Candice : Main article: Manolo and Candice Manolo is the mate of Candice and true love. They were both never felt complete until they met each other and their distinctly understanding love is what separates them from other couples, in different covens. Both are very committed to the other. It is obvious that Manolo is in love with Candice and would do anything for her. By all his pacifist trades Manolo acts over protectiv to her and became quickly sour and jealous. Phileas Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Manolo's Coven Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Vampire Category:Male